dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Booster: An Overview
This wiki is dedicated to the television show Dragon Booster. This page provides an overview of the series but be warned- the summary contains spoilers. Use the Episode box below to guide yourself through the episodes or alternatively see the Episode Guide page. Overview of the Show Show/Hide Content The show Dragon Booster is about a 16 year old boy, Artha Penn, who is chosen by the Dragon of Legend Beaucephalis, or Beau for short, to become the next Dragon Booster. The role of the Dragon Booster is to be the hero that society needs, to show people how to work together with their dragons instead of one controlling the other, which was an issue that became such a problem in the past that a great war was unleashed on Dragon City. Another war just like it threatens to start again, and a new Dragon Booster must help stop this from happening. Artha becomes the part time Dragon Booster, part time street racer, and full time friend to Kitt Wonn and Parmon Sean. He also has to take care of his little brother Lance after his father, Connor Penn, goes missing when their home is burned down shortly after unveiling the only Draconium Dragons|gold Star-class dragon] to return from extinction thanks to Connor's breeding programs. Now Artha has to race for money and gear as well as keep the streets of Dragon City safe from Moordryd and Word Paynn, and their plans to start another war. Word believes that dragons should rule over man, so long as he can rule over them, and uses his son Moordryd to help carry out petty crimes and plans to work towards this new war. The Dragon Priest Mortis must work hard to train, watch over and guide Artha and Beau to be the best they can be, for the sake of the whole world. But Moordryd has his own plans; chosen by the legendary Armeggaddon to revive and lead the Black Draconium Empire, he is trained in the ancient ways of mag fighting as well as becoming the Shadow Booster, and begins to prove himself as a real threat to the Dragon Booster. Eventually turning on his new master though, he teams up with the Dragon Booster, Mortis and the mysterious Drakkus to defeat Armeggaddon and end his tyranny and desire to kill those around him... for the time being. Now ending the series, all that street racing has been working towards getting a spot at the prestigious training Academy, which the only open slot for comes down to a battle between Artha and Moordryd. During this last competition, Artha must also deal with a serious injury from last night's activities as the Dragon Booster, and is at the point of being disqualified for not begin able to stand anymore. Word, determined to get his son into The Academy, uses his own methods to swing the competition to Moordryd's favour. In a turn of events, Moordryd sheds his cheating ways and decides he wants to win this based on his own merits, and stops his father's plans and allows Artha to tie the standings with him. Impressed by the competition levels this year, The Academy accepts them both, and a new journey through Dragon Booster: Academy is set in store for the audience. Category:Other Information Category:Episodes